Oh Boy
by Serenitae
Summary: CRAZED! A completely nonsense filled story guaranteed to make everyone laugh! Please read this!
1. Chapter 1

Oh boy! I love randomity, so I am starting this completely random, crazy, parody-ish, so-stupid-it's-funny dumb story! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

(And it's PURPOSELY in script form! I DON'T OWN AVATAR! Sucks for me!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: Welcome to (drum roll) AVATAR WHO'S LINE IS IT ANYWAY!

Zuko/Aang/Toph/Sokka/Katara/Suki/Zhao/Azula/Ozai/and whoever the heck else: …

Me: K, it was just a suggestion…

Ozai: I WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH A BIG FIERY SPACE ROCK!

Me: Well, have fun with that. Anyway-

Zuko: THE AVATAR!

Me: SHUT UP! Sheesh! Anyway-

Katara: GO JUMP IN THE RIVER! Wait…Where's the river? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Momo…

Me: You weren't in Kansas in the first place. Anyway-

Some random dude: I LIKE PI! AND PIE!

Me: Hey! That's my line…What I was saying was-

Aang: (flying in circles using glider) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: (Pulls out air horn and uses it)

Everyone else:…

Me: Okay. Next one to speak gets tazered.

Zhao: What's a ta-

Me: (uses tazer)

Zhao: AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!ZZZZZZZZ!

Me: Hehe…I'm gonna call him MONKEY MAN! He displays shocking resemblance to a monkey!

Katara: He…He does!

Aang/Zuko/Sokka: (Rolling on the floor laughing so hard that they pass out)

Suki: IT'S THE MISSING LINK!

Ozai: Don't insult my darling general like that!

Zhao: (red faced) Idiot! You're the one who promoted me to ADMIRAL! (Burns Ozai to a crisp)

Me: This day just gets better and better!

Yue: Does this new spirit look make me seem fat?

Sokka: YUE!

Me: No, you don't look fat….

Koko: You look pretty! Forget Aang's past life, you're WAY more gorgeous!

Aang: HEY!

Yue: I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTYYYYYYY! I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND-

Me: STOP WITH THE WEST SIDE STORY- NESS!

Yue: Fine…

Zuko: (creating a small flame in hand) I MAKE FIRE!

Me: No dip. You're a firebender.

Azula: (snickering)

Me: What are _you _laughing at?

Azula: My brother's such a dumb dumb…

Crazed army of fangirls in camo- GET HER!

Me: YAH! GIVE 'ER THE OL' ONE-TWO!

Katara:…?

Me: Scratch that…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So ends CHAPTER 1!

--Serenitae


	2. Chapter 2

The randomity continues!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: WELCOME BACK, DEAREST LOVELY READERS!

Katara: Who?

Me: Never mind…

Azula: (running around studio) LET ME OUTTA THIS MAD HOUSE!

Some guy with a mop: (makes stereotypical kung-fu sounds) HIIIIIIIYA! (swings mop wildly)

Aunt Wu: AAAH! IT'S THE APOCOLYPTAL MOP!

The rest of us: …

Aunt Wu: (begins to pray)

Ozai: Mm…I'm crispy…

Me: Well, that was a weird five minutes…

Aunt Wu: (still praying)

Me: K, six minutes…

Aang: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Me: six and a half minutes…

Ty Lee: IIIIII'M WALKIN' ON SUNSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! WOOOOOOOOOAA! I'M-

Mai: SHUT UP!

Some dude: PI!

Me: Seven min- HEY!

Some dude: PIE!

Me: GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE-

Jack Nicholson: Goooooooooooze fraba…

Me: DON'T YOU _GOOZE FRABA _ME YA- hey! You're not on avatar!

Jack Nicholson: Neither are you.

Me: Good point. PARTY!

Everyone else: …?

Ozai: STILL CRISPY!

Zhao: Shut up!

Some old guy: I FEEL SEVENTEEN AGAIN! (prances across studio)

Aunt Wu: (still praying)

Me: wtf?...

Koko: Am I hot? 'Cause if I am, that makes me "hot Koko."

Me: wtf?...again!

Aunt Wu: (still praying)

Aang: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Azula: Are the fangirls in camo gone?

Me: Did you look under the table?

Azula: Oh, no…(looks under table)…I got nothin'.

Aunt Wu: (still praying)

Ozai: I'm so hott when I'm crispy…

Ursa: Right…(sarcastically)

Aunt Wu: (still praying)

Yue: THE HIIIIIIILLS ARE ALIIIIIIIIVE WITH THE SOOOOUUUND OF MUUUUUUUSIIIIIIIIIC!

Me: Wtf…?

Suki: Bravery and honor- all thrown into a really sexy dress! COOL!

Meng: I…I LOVE YOU AANGIE!

Momo: Meng! Didn't the past two minutes mean anything to you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back with more randomness!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
(playing go fish)

Me: Got any threes?

Suki: Go fish...

Zhao: To be, or not to be? That is the question...

Me: oooooooookay...

Ozai: I'm so crispy...

Me: right...

Ozai: Crispy like an autumn evening...

Ursa: Um, you mean crisp, right?

Ozai: NO! CRISPY!

Me: once again, right...

Aang: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Aunt Wu: (still praying)

Guy with mop: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA!

Me: And I thought my world- where purple monkeys fly and conquer Greenland- was odd...

Aunt Wu: (still praying)

Ty Lee: (doing backflips) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mai: Grrr...

Zuko: (lighting fireworks)

Momo: OOOOOOH! PRETTY LIGHTS!

Me: Did I... miss something?

Katara: Why are we even here?

Me: I don't tell you how to live YOUR life! This is my crazed fanfic! Even though I don't own avatar, my mind currently RULES YOU ALL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ozai: No! I will rule you all! WITH A BIG FIERY SPACE ROCK!

Ursa: Oh, Ozai! We never talk anymore...

Zuko: (jumps into Ozai's arms) DADDY!

Me?  
... 


	4. Chapter 4

I BRING MORE!

Me: soooooooo...what now?

Ozai: LET'S PRANK-CALL MR. ROGERS!

Me: yah... How about NOT...

Ursa: (getting on plane) Ozai, I'm..sorry... Once I reach the Earth nation, I'm starting over! Good bye!

Zuko: I LOVE YOU MOMMY!

Azula: UNLIKE ZUZU, I DON'T!

Ursa: Well, there's always been something wrong with her...

Azula: HEY!

Zuko: AND DON'T CALL ME ZUZU!

Azula: Okay...ZUZU...

Zuko: GAH!

Me: Ah, sibling rivalry...The primordial turmoil that sets apart the brothers and sisters of the universe...

Zuko/Azula: (attempting to rip each others' eyeballs out)

Me: The natural order of things is quite... violent.

Katara: Aren't you going to separate them?

Me: Are you kidding? Three words: FRONT ROW SEATS!

Sokka: WOOO! GIVE' 'IM THE LEFT! LEFT!

Aang/Katara/Suki/other peeps/ and I: ...?

I know, short chapter...LIVE WITH IT:)

--Serenitae 


	5. Chapter 5

MORE RANDOMITY!

Guy with mop: HIIIIIIII YA!

Me: WOULD YOU JUST STOP THAT ALREADY!

Zuko: I'm on it. (shoots tsream of flame at mop which burns to ashes)

Aunt Wu: THE WORLD IS SAVED!

Me: Riiiiiiiiiight...

Jack Nicholson: Goooooooooooze fraba...

Me: I'M CALM! Hey...Why are you still here?

Jack Nicholson: Beats me. This is YOUR fanfic.

Me: Good point. I now imagine airbending purple flying monkeys launching bananas at you.

Jack Nicholson: (Being buried alive by bananas) TELL MOMO...I...I LOVE HIM!

Me: ...? K... Momo, Jack Nicholson loves you.

Momo: NO! IT'S TOO LATE NOW! I'M GETTING ON THE PLANE!

Katara: ...?

Me: This is awkward...

(cricket sound that gets played in awkward moments)

Me: Wanna go get a smoothie?

Everyone else: Sure!  
Please leave a review! (Yah, another short chapter...I know...) 


	6. Chapter 6

YET MORE!  
(at the smoothie shop)

Me: K, so Zuko wants an apple/cinnamon, Azula wants orange burst, Katara hates papayas but we're getting her a papaya smoothie anyway...

Katara: HEY!

Me: Yah yah...Anyway-

Katara: But I HATE papayas!

Me: My fic.

Katara: Grr...

Me: (to clerk) Do you take gold pieces?

Clerk: Um...Real gold?

Me: (sarcastically) No, they're plastic...

Clerk: Oh...I was going to say yes if they were really GOLD.

Me: What is it with you? NO DIP THEY'RE GOLD!

Clerk: OKAY!

(We pay for smothies and leave)  
(In the park, enjoying smoothies)

Little kid: (to Ozai) You look funny! Are you a clown?

The rest of us, not including Ozai: (ROGL)

Little kid: I think you are. You made them laugh.

Ozai: Grr... 


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, here it iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

Zuko: Ka...Katara? I have something to tell you...

Katara: Yes?

Zuko: Honey, I...I'm gay...

Katara: (gasp)

Sokka: I tried to tell you!

Aang: YAY! Now I can wait until I am of age and marry you and we can waste our lives away riding elephant Koi...

The rest of us: ...?

Aang: Did I say that aloud?

Me: Yup.

Jack Nicholson's ghost: Gooze fraba!

Everyone else: AAAAAH!

Me: Oh my gosh! He's back from the dead!

Ozai: STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT, CARROL ANNE!

Me: ...Wtf?

Jack Nicholson: Do I look all cool and ghost- ish?

Me: ...

Yue: YYYYOU'LL BE SWELL! YOU'LL BE GREAT! GONNA HAVE THE WHOLE WORLD ON A PLATE! STARTIN' HERE! STARTIN' NOW! HONEY, EVERYTHING'S COMIN' UP ROSES!

Me: Wow...You really do sound like Ethel Murman...

Yue: Why, thank you. 


	8. Chapter 8

HERE'S MUCH MORE!

Sokka: Zuko..I...I...

Zuko: You know I was joking, right?

Sokka: But, I...

Zuko: (starts kissing Katara)

Sokka/Aang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: (hissing) IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS! THE KISSING BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!

Suki: SHIELD YOUR EYES!

Ozai: I'M CRISPY!

Zhao: SHUT UP!

Momo: Hm...I always thought he was a heartless scarred freak...

Ozai: He is.

Me: SHUT UP, OZAI! I'LL SUE!

Zuko/Katara: (still kissing)

Aunt Wu: (to Zuko) Are you a powerful bender?

Zuko: Uh...yah...

Aunt Wu: Ha! Sokka, you owe me 50 gold pieces!

Sokka: Awwwwww...

I know...short chapter...OH WELL:) 


	9. Chapter 9

OH BOY!

Me: My brain hurts.

Ozai: Oh, I'll go get some bandages for it...

Richard Nixon: I AM NOT A CROOK!

Me: YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH AVATAR!

Richard Nixon: Neither does he. (gestures to Jack Nicholson)

Jack Nicholson: (waves)

Me: THIS IS ABOUT AVATAR! GET OUT!

Guy with mop: HIIIIIII YA!

Me: YOU TOO!

Everyone else:...?

Me: Can I just go to the Avatar set with you guys? PLEASE!

Aang: Yah...I guess.

Me: HALLELUJAH!

Oh, so short. Look forward to outtakes in chapter 9! 


	10. A special page for the readers

A special page 

This page is to certify that I do not own Avatar. Also, anything said in my fan fiction story is not meant to be offensive. Juat like SNL, I will be making spoofs of many things, though none of them are to be taken seriously.

Really, I just want to make peeps laugh- not to the point that they pass out, mind you.

Sincerely,  
Serenitae 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- OUTTAKES ON THE SET!  
Me: Hey! Here I am- on the set of Avatar!

Katara: Who are you talking to?

Me: Um...nnnnnnnnnobody...?

Katara: (crosses arms and taps foot)

Me: THE REMOTE IS UNDER THE CUSHION! MY CATS DID IT! I LIKE PI AND PIE! MY IQ IS 120! (seriously, I just took an IQ test and that really is my IQ!)

Katara: Ooooooooooooooooooooookay...

Me: I'M INNOCENT I TELLZ YA!

Director: Katara! Get over here! You're on in five!

Katara: Oh, fine...

(Filming Chapter 10- Jet)

Jet: Katara, grab onto me.

Katara:(does so, and slips midway up) OOF!

Director: CUT!

(Filming Chapter 13- The Blue Spirit)

Zuko: (wearing mask) Hey, this mask is a little tight!

Director: Live with it!

Zuko: Grr...

(after filming)

Zuko: (takes off mask to reveal red and slightly swollen nose and cheeks) I TOLD YOU THAT DAMN MASK WAS TIGHT! BUT INSTEAD OF LETTING ME LOOSEN IT, YOU TOLD ME TO LIVE WITH IT! I QUIT!

Katara: No! You're too good of a kisser to leave!

Me: (starts gagging)

Zuko: Oh, okay! (randomly kisses Katara)

Sokka: YARG! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

Me: You didn't say anything a couple chapters ago.

Sokka: It was cute then. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, but I'm in a hurry, so this'll be short!

Me: (Packing for my grandparents' house- being sure to grab old barbies for my cousin)

Katara: Where are you going?

Me: AAH! You're only supposed to be in...in my fanfic or on T.V.!

Katara: Well, we're here. And so is Jack Nicholson's ghost.

Jack Nicholson's ghost: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZE FRABA!

Zuko: STOP SAYING THAT, DAMNIT!

Aang: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Guy with mop: HIIIIIII YA!

Me: HEY! I thought I told you and Nicholosn to get outta here!

Guy with mop: You did- but President Nixon kept insisting that he wasn't a crook. We thought that meant "go back anyway."

Me: Grr...

K please leave a review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Well, my grandma still isn't here to pick me up so... Whaddya wanna do?

Ozai: I'd really like to take over the world with a big fiery space rock...

Me: We're gonna keep thinkin', but that is a really good back up.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

Me: Okay, all we need to do now is find a big fiery space rock.

(I know, REALLY short, but oh well.  
--Serenitae) 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I'm back! My cousin helped me with this chapter, so much thanks to her!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara: Hey! Guys! I just learned something!

Me: Yah…?

Katara: K, you know how some waterbenders can control people by the water content of their bodies?

Me: Yah…?

Katara: HEY ZUKO! COME HERE!

Zuko: What now?

Katara: (controlling Zuko; making him dance badly) DANCE, PUPPET BOY! DANCE!

Zuko: GAH!

Mai: (with a video camera) Oh, this is going on the internet!

Sokka/Aang/Ty Lee: (outside) Get yer tickets here! Just ten gold pieces each! See the prince of the Fire Nation dancing badly!

Pres. Nixon: I AM NOT A CROOK!

Sokka: SHUT UP!

Jack Nicholson's ghost: GOOZE FRABA!

Sokka: Doh!

JNG: Someone needs the magic of West Side Story!

Yue: I FEEL PRETTYYYYY! OH SO PRETYYYYYYYY!

JNG: Exactly!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ta da!

--Serenitae


	15. Chapter 15

Here's 15!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara: (still making Zuko dance) Sing it!

Zuko: NEVER!

Katara: C'mon, Zuzu! Sing it!

Zuko: NO!

Katara: Okay, I'll have to _make _you sing it!

Zuko: GAH! I…..I… I WON'T DANCE, DON'T ASK ME… I WON'T DANCE, DON'T ASK ME…I WON'T DANCE, MADAME, WITH YOU!...

Katara: (laughing) Keep going!

Me: (holding hand to forehead) Oh lord…

Zuko: …MY HEART WON'T LET MY FEET DO THE THINGS THAT THEY SHOULD DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

Gathering crowd: (cracking up)

Katara: Keep singin'!

Mai: (still filming) That's right…Keep singin'…

Zuko: YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE LOVELY…YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE SO LOVELY… AND,OH, WHAT YOU DO TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..

Pres. Nixon: I'M NOT A CROOK!

Everyone else: WE KNOW, DAMNIT!

Zuko: I'M LIKE AN OCEAN WAVE THAT'S BUMPED ON THE SHORE….I FEEL SO ABSOLUTELY STUMPED ON THE FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Me: I think he's starting to resist that trick, Katara…

Katara: Relax!

Me: Um…

Katara: (not noticing Zuko sneaking off stage and stopping behind her) Yah?

Me: Behind you…

Zuko: I won't dance…

Katara: gasp Should…Should I start running?

Zuko: That would be a good idea.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well, what did you peeps think of the Frank Sinatra song? Leave a review! PLZ!

--Serenitae


	16. Chapter 16

When we left off, Katara was wondering whether or not to start running! What will happen? I dunno. I'm just typing this as I go. (I don't own Avatar.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara/Zuko: (running around in circles)

Zuko: I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!

Katara: GAH! Uh…NO YOU WON'T!

Azula: Oh, this is rich!

Mai: (still catching all of this on camera) You can say that again.

Azula: Okay: Oh, this is rich!

Mai: …

Ty Lee: (doing back flips, flip-flops, cartwheels, etc.) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: …?

Aang/Sokka: WOOOOOO! GO KATARA!

Me: Once again, …?

Pres. Nixon: I AM NOT A CROOK!

Guy with mop: This mop…is too powerful for my hands to hold…

Aunt Wu: Wait…I thought Zuko burnt the mop!

Guy with mop: He burnt the Apocalyptic mop replica, not the real thing.

Aunt Wu: GAH! (starts praying again)

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well, more comin' later! Please leave a review!

--Serenitae


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back with more! I don't own Avatar!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Around 8 p.m. Zhao is not in his bedroom yet.)

Me: I have called you all to this meeting for a very important issue.

Zuko/Aang/Katara/Mai: …

Me: Zuko, did you bring the mask?

Zuko: …Yeah…?

Me: K. Aang, the walkie-talkies?

Aang: Yes.

Me: Katara, the water?

Katara: A bucket full.

Me: Mai, I trust you have the video camera?

Mai: Yes.

Me: Okay, and I brought the rope and duct tape. Here's the plan…

(15 minutes later)

(The video camera is hidden in Zhao's room, the rope is tied to Zuko's blue mask with the other end of the rope ready to be duct taped to the ceiling of Zhao's room, one of the walkie-talkies is taped to the inside of the mask, and the water's hidden under Zhao's bed.)

Me: Alright, let's go over this plan again. Once Zhao's hard asleep, we tape the mask up so at first it looks like it's hovering. Then, Mai, you make sure the camera's on. Katara, you then bend the water onto Zhao's face to wake him up. Aang, you make scary sounds through the walkie-talkie so it makes the mask seem scary. Zhao opens his eyes to see a hovering "spirit," and we catch his entire reaction on tape!

Zuko: (snickering)

Me: That's the spirit! Everyone ready?

Zhao: (walking to his room. We sneak a peak and see he's climbing into bed.)

Everyone: Ready!

(45 minutes later, Zhao's asleep!)

Me: We're going in for the kill.

(We follow our mask and camera procedures- everything of that goes smoothly.)

Me: (gives the thumbs-up to Katara)

Katara: (Smiles and bends water onto Zhao's face)

Me: (in a whisper) Good. Aang, now!

Aang: (into the walkie-talkie) GARGAR GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BLAH BLAH! YARYARGAAAAAAAAABAAAABABABAVBLAAAAAAAAAA!

Zhao: OH MY GOD! MOMMY! I WAN MY BLANKIEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M ALL WET!

Zuko/ Katara/ Mai/ Aang/ and I: (ROFLOAO!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(the next morning)

(Zhao goes to get breakfast, acting rather…jittery…)

Zuko/ Katara/ Mai/ Aang/ and I: (going to retrieve camera)

Mai: And lo, we have given life to a prank…A prank on the great Admiral Zhao!

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lol! Well, I hope ya liked!

--Serenitae


	18. Chapter 18

And the long awaited Chapter 18 has arrived!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(At the mall!)

Aang: Katara! PLEEEEEAAAASE go to the photo booth with me! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!

Zuko: Oy…(shakes head and rolls eyes)

Me: Allow me. (pulls Zuko and Katara by their wrists into the photo booth, then shoves them together. Sets it up with a heart border, pays for it, and closes the curtain)

Aang/Sokka: …? (mouths gaping open)

Me: You're welcome, Zuzu fangirl.

Aang: WHO!

Sokka: Teehee…Zuzu…

Aang/Sokka: (eyes wide)

Me: They're behind me, aren't they?

Aang/Sokka: Yep.

Me: I'll just start running…

Katara: That would be a good idea.

Me: (runs)

Zuko: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-

Katara: No cursing.

Zuko: But-

Katara: Uh uh.

Me: YAY! YOU CENSORED HIM!

Katara: THERE YOU ARE!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, please leave a review!

--Serenitae


	19. Chapter 19

Oh Boy! Here's drumroll pllllllleeeeaaaasssssssse CHAPTER 19!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: (runs into nearest clothing store; puts on hat, scarf, and sunglasses) (poses)

Katara: (stops to look at the scarf on the "manikin"…)

Me: Eep…

Katara: What was that?

Me: Um…Nothing! Just…Welcome to manikin-bot 3000! How may I, the completely automated manikin of the future, help you?

Katara: Er…Zuko? You might want to see this…

Zuko: Yah?

Katara: This manikin…

Zuko: (rips hat, sunglasses, and scarf off)

Me: (smiles) Hehe…Welcome to manikin-bot 3000! We are experiencing some…er…technical difficulties, so please allow me, the completely automa-

Zuko: GET HER!

(We run into the perfume department)

Zuko/Katara/and I: ACK! (coughing/gagging)

Me: Ack…T…TRUCE!

Zuko/Katara: (cough cough) Ack…ACK!...AGREED!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

--Serenitae


	20. Chapter 20

(Teaching Zuko to cook)

Me: So _you_, my pupil, would like to learn to cook-

Zuko: First of all, I'm five years older than you. Second, NO I DON'T WANT TO LEARN HOW TO COOK! Jack Nicholson made me…

Me: Ooooooookay. This-(gestures to the stove)-is the _stove_. Repeat after me, _STOVE_.

Zuko: D'oh!

Me: We will start with the scrambled eggs. Quite simple.

Zuko: (muttering under his breath)

Me: So you think it's too easy for you? Try cracking an egg. (hands him an egg)

Zuko: Er…Right…(cracks it all over himself.)

Me: See? Now watch and learn! (cracks egg correctly into pan)

Zuko: (hands me a baseball bat) Please hit me over the head.

Me: …?

Zuko: Don't hold back.

Crazed fangirls in camo: Be ready girls!

Me/Zuko: …Wha…?

Crazed fangirls in camo: If she strikes, we TAKE HER DOWN!

Me: Well…

Zuko: Please. Just do it.

Me: Are you kidding! THEY MADE YOUR SISTER COWER!

Zuko: REALLY! (rushes into the crowd of fangirls) I LOVE YOU ALL!

Azula: Hmph…

Crazed fangirls in camo: (all sigh in unison)


	21. Chapter 21

And now arriving, Chapter 21! (Insert crazed cheering here)

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll say it, I DON'T OWN AVATAR.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zuko: Erm…Why am I in script form?

Me: You're just now noticing?

Katara: Is this a conversation of questions?

Aang: May I join the question conversation?

Me: Is my brain the only one which hurts?

Ozai: Am I still crispy?

Me: Should I stop using script form in this fic?

Everyone: Would you?

Me: Would you guys be content with that?

Zhao: No.

Everyone other than Zhao- including myself: You lose!

Zhao merely paused to scratch his head and leap about like a monkey. Everyone began to laugh at this sight, including myself.

"Was that good?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, and we lived happily ever after.

Gotcha.

No, we didn't live happily ever after, because we all loved this fic dearly and wouldn't want to stop the randomity there. So instead, we had a thumb wrestling tournament.

(THE END- of this chapter, at least.)


	22. Chapter 22

I don't freaking own Avatar, though if I did… Bwahahahahahahahahaha…

As our thumb wrestling tournament finally came to an end, I paused to explain exactly why I haven't updated this story for a year. Mix an evil zombie librarian (our school library has computers) with a lot of homework, and bake for one year. Seeing as you probably get it, I shall continue with the story…

Once more basking in the non script form glory, I sighed. What could possibly ruin this? Ozai was still, erm, crispy. Zuko was still annoyed by me and my attempts to satisfy Zutara fans. Katara, Aang, and Sokka were all still themselves. Toph was still, well, blind but a kick-ass earthbender.

And Zhao was still-

Zhao: HAHA! I'M STILL IN SCRIPT FORM!!! Bwahahahaha…

Yeah. Anyway, there was something that I had for this chapter, but it was left at my grandparents' house. So you will find the re-cap chapter whenever I next stay with my grandparents! Sorry… It was about our ordeal with school supply shopping. At Wal-Mart. Oh god, I'm shivering just because of the mere memory!

Zhao: (pops out in tights, a cape, and a bit of face paint) I'm… insert drum roll MONKEY MAN!

"OH GOD, MY EYES!" I screamed, and crumpled dramatically onto the floor.

Zuko and Katara promptly rushed over to my dramatically crumpled form, and Zuko even kicked my side a couple of times. "Think she's still alive?" He asked skeptically.

"After that?" Katara replied. "No chance."

"Not even just a wittew?" Zuko pouted, becoming Zuzu. "Incy weency wittew bit? Just a teeny weeny-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at him, figuring my dramatic moment of being crumpled was over. "BOB!"- Bob is my pet purple flying monkey. He leads the attacks on Greenland mentioned in an earlier chapter Anyway- "SICK 'EM!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, my dear purple primate friend was there. "ATTACK!" He called, and thousands of purple flying monkeys flew to Zhao and began, well, attacking.

Zhao: ZOMFG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jack Nicholson's Ghost: Gooze fraba…

All of us were taken aback by Jack Nicholson's presence. "Erm, Jack?" I said. "We aren't in script form anymore. And you need to LEAVE MY FANFIC!"

The mop guy, for some reason, was there too. "HIYA!" He screeched, for the billionth time swinging the mop about. Jack Nicholson's Ghost rushed to him and immediately began chanting his "gooze fraba" thing.

Well, readers, I'm off to a nice lake where I can focus on writing a few more songs.

Will write again soon,

Serenitae


End file.
